Red, Black, Blood What can Happen
by B-N-FT-SE-ect
Summary: Well i suck at summarys. Ok this my first story. Yay me! Just read please or give it a try. I really love the Hunger games (who doesn't) Ok my summary finished. Told ya i suck at summary's. (My Best Friend proof read and she is obsessed with the hunger games and she said it was find so here you are!)


**I hope you like my first story, please review it can be Criticism or Helpful advise, It really doesn't matter to me.** **I do not own the Hunger games... But wish I do. :(** **_Anyway My favorite character is Annie Cresta fav Pairing is_**** Annie and Finnick. Just so cute. ok hope you like the story. :)** I am running and running trying to get away from the peacekeepers. Whining when my midnight black hair got caught on branches. I'm in the woods running incredibly fast. I look back... Oh no they are in cars, I turn my head forward. It was too late, I smashed into a tree head first. I fell into a bush, darkness over coming my eyes. I fell into a deep sleep.

I awaken to find myself laying on a sofa. I sit up and pinch myself, it hurts. So that means I am alive, but just where am I. The walls look like very old wood. I stand up and walk out the door to get some fresh air. I see someone they are yelling at me. "What" I say. "Girl you need to get ready for the reaping" said the man. "but the Capital is ruled by President Paylor" I say. He just laughs. "The capital was taken back over by President Snow jr, 5 years ago" he explained. I was just about to ask something when he walked away. I have been unconscious for 5 years.

Wait that means I am 16 years old now. My family, my friends they are all gone, well I think. When I walk back inside, I find a white dress on the back of the sofa. I put it on and it fits perfectly. I walk out the door to join everyone else walking to the reaping. Now let me think, I have 4 slips in the Bowl so my name shouldn't be pulled out. I continue walking, I don't even notice that I have had my finger pricked. I arrive at the 16 year old girls section and wait.

"Welcome Welcome, to the 81st Hunger Games, I am district twelves escort, Effie Trinket" says who I believe to be Effie. So that answers my question I am in District 12. "Ladies First" Says Effie walking over to the bowl that must have the girls names. She puts her hand in and pulls out a name, Effie walks to the microphone. "Axis Adler" she calls out. Everyone is whispering, I am very confused why have I been called, I very Confused. No matter I must put on a straight face. Effie calls out my name again. ok it now or be carried out by the peacekeepers. On the count of three... one, two, three. I step out and walk up with a straight face. At the microphone I say my name. I stand there while Effie draw out the boys name. "Nate Whistbling" she calls out. A boy with Black hair steps out of the 14 year old section, he looks like he will burst into tears any second. When he says his name. We are pulled off by peacekeepers.

I sit in a small room for 30 minutes, then are taken to a train. I sit at the Dining table, waiting for my mentors to arrive. "Hello I am Katniss Mellark" said a women sitting across from me. "and I am Peeta Mellark" said the man next to her. They were holding hands. "And these are our kids Meadow Mellark and Isaiah Mellark" Katniss explained. She was gesturing to the two kids on ether side of her. One looks about 19 and the other around my age. The girl has Dirty Blond Hair and Blue Eyes, she has a thin muscular build. The boy looks Handsome, he has brown hair and stormy gray eyes, he has a muscular build to him. "Hello Axis and Nate" said Meadow smiling. "hi" said Isaiah.

I look up so my eyes finally met theirs. I hear Gasps. "What lovely red eyes you have" said Peeta. "Like the colour of blood" Retorted Isaiah "Stop it!" yelled Katniss, whacking the back of her son's head. I look at the window "you know you should really clean up that glass" I say. Everyone is looking at me weirdly. Then Effie Drops her glass on the ground and it smashes. "told you" I said. Walking down the hallway to my room and then i notice that i haven't been told where my room is i ask an Avox, to show me. She does i walk into it i lay down on the bed.

I hear a knock. "who is it?" I ask. " Isaiah" he answered. i stood up and opened the door. He walked in and sat on my bed. I sat next to him. "Yes?' i ask. "I am sorry about the way I acted" he apologizes. "It's ok" I tell him. We sit there for a couple of minutes, I suddenly feel a hand fiddling in my hair. I look over to see Isaiah, his finger fiddling in my hair, I blush. "oh sorry" he say embarrassed. "it's ok" I say. Taking his hand in mine. We look at each other, he puts his other hand under my chin to make me tilt my head up. Yes he is taller then me. Isaiah moves his lips closer to mine. They are about to touch when I just slam my lips into his. He Runs out of the room.


End file.
